


Waves

by Venturous



Series: The Heart Must Pause [4]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Multi, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherever you go, there you are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

Trying to light his fag, James hunches against the wind. Not easy on the deck of Ullapool/ Stornaway ferry where, finally successful, he inhales, watching steel blue waves roiling down the Great Minch. It feels like they’ve blown all the way from Iceland, and he zips his jacket closed, wishing for a scarf. His smoky breath is invisible, torn away by the wind.  
  
His phone rings, and he nearly answers it on reflex. Instead he stares at the screen, resisting the urge to fling it into the sea.  
  
Lewis. He’d somehow forgot the name of Hebridian island where his cousin’s family lives. Until he boarded the ship with “MV Isle of Lewis” emblazoned on its stern. There was to be no escape for the wicked.  
  
Once the sun was down it was too chill to be topside, so James made his way to the pub below decks, choosing a local malt whisky to warm him. Soon the MV Isle of Lewis made land, and James headed for the Coffee Pot café to await his cousin. He fended off memories and concerns in the comforting cloud of the hissing espresso machine, conversation and the clatter of dishes. He scribbled ideas for a melancholy song.  
Hathaway’s cousin Ellie, a nurse at Western Isles, was married to Callum MacKenzie, presently deployed in Afghanistan. Somehow she managed with two young boys, seven and ten. He wonders how she does it, and figured he’ll soon find out.  
  
He’s outside having a smoke when she pulls up in her older suv. Ellie seizes him in a bear hug, and he buries his face in her mass of curly hair, then stands back. She looks up at him, beaming with affection.  
  
“C’mon, you.”  
  
He throws his pack and guitar in the back and they’re off.  
  
======  
  
Monday morning Robbie arrives at work. When James doesn’t arrive with coffee by half nine, he goes to see his Super.  
  
Innocent glances up briefly. “He’s taking the rest of his holiday, Robbie. DC Gray is here, not to worry.”  
  
Her expression is somehow odd, but he doesn’t push it. He’s feeling a bit tender about his sudden office romance, and wonders if she disapproves. Jean was always hard to read.  
  
“He’s working out alright? She asks, not looking up.  
  
“Oh, he’s green, but has all the makings of a detective, in time.” He pauses.  
  
“You’re perfect for him, then. Anything else, Robbie?” She gestures at the mounds of reports on her desk, smiling inauthentically.  
  
“No, Ma’am.” He turns away, worrying. Well, he and Laura have agreed to keep their affection well outside of work. So he heads back to his desk where his own stack of reports await him. After last week, there is a great deal to wrap up on the Faulkner mess, and Lewis fervently hopes Gray is as half as good on the computer as Hathaway.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working off the Ramblin' Boy episode S07E04, and cant decide should I watch the next one before this is all said an done. any thoughts?


End file.
